I Won't Let You Go
by AMessofADreamerx
Summary: The last thing Cassiopeia Grindelwald wants you to talk about is her last name. Her father's rise to power has everyone questioning her loyalties, but truth is she's just as scared as everyone else. In recent days, Cas has gone into hiding, but when a boy comes and destroys her house with a mass of magic energy, she realizes it was in vain and there is nowhere she is safe from him.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The only thing that held Cassiopeia tight were the arms of loneliness her small house gave her. Loneliness was the only constant in her life, even as a child. She learned at a young age you could be lonely even in a room full of people, though more than often Cas wasn't surrounded by a room of people.

In a tiny room of a town house, she lived with one other girl, and her name was Sophia. She was small and soft spoken, and Cas would never tell anyone this, but greatly reminded her of a mouse. She quietly scuttered everywhere she walked and seemed to have a sixth sense about Cas. Talking to Sophia caused the room to shift to an anxious air. It wasn't long before a few whispers to the other girls caused the same reaction when Cas spoke to any of the other children. Of course, she knew there were good reason for the aversion to her. Magic ran in her blood and being in intimate enclosure with Muggles caused it to be displayed in unexpected ways.

There were four other bedrooms in this orphanage and three of them had two more girls in each room. The fifth was the biggest room and the Mistress and the Master called it home.

Cas was 6 when she was dropped off at their doors, after spending those years of her life on the run with her mother, who had told her time and time again how dangerous her father was. So dangerous, in fact, that it took her life. Her father finally caught up with them, and Cas was truthfully unsure whether it was an accident or not, but her mother was dead before the next morning.

So with that backstory and unexplained things surrounding Cassiopeia, of course they were scared of her. She'd whisper to herself at night, _you're different than them_ _but day you'll meet people like you_ _,_ and she dreamed of a school that taught magic, a story that had been slowing turning into more fairy tale than anything as time passed, fantasizing about how she'd finally fit in. Though even when she turned 11 and was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Cas still struggled to fit in. Her transfiguration professor had an unusual fondness for her, but otherwise she never stood out in classes or among her house of Gryffindors, though she found later in life she'd inherited her father's charisma, though not genuinely possessing the skill of interacting and connecting with other people.

She often felt her entire time at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor was a lie, but she reassured herself time and time again that the Sorting Hat never made a mistake. She must be brave and just and courageous. There just hadn't been an opportunity to present those attributes… Cas knew she wanted to be, at least.

After starting school, she only returned to the orphanage during summer break, and in the end acted normal enough to make friends, though she didn't know what those said friends were doing today.

By the time Cas graduated, she was just starting to see her potential, and highly encouraged by one of her professors, Dumbledore, she went off into the world to fight the dark wizards of the world- to protect it against people like her father, who she knew was out there somewhere.

It was as she was starting her career as an Auror that her father began coming out of the woodwork. It started slow but built quickly over the next few years. Her last name isolated her from her coworkers just like the invisible mark of magic did to her back at her orphanage days, till there were whispers of the older Grindelwald being the most powerful wizard and even more whispers about where Cas' loyalties laid in the matter.

She had thought she'd left all the rumors and loneliness back at the orphanage, but she realized then it had never truly left her. It was the only thing that never gave up on her, it always pulled her back into its grasp.

In the end, from the pressure from her coworkers in the ministry, who more so wanted her gone than protected, and the real terror at the thought of her father finding her, Cas went into hiding. She'd spent the six months hiding out in a little wooden house, that was more of a hut than anything. Her and Loneliness lived together in harmony till one afternoon a boy with dark hair fell to her living room floor.

A book had been in one of her hands, tea in the other, and her feet were tucked under her skirt. She sat in a worn green chair. And then suddenly she wasn't alone.

"What-" Cas spluttered, the mug of hot tea in her hands slipped, landing in her lap. A yelp escaped her then and she stood up, pulling her pear wood wand out. She quickly muttered a spell to dry the burning water seeping through her loose cotton dress. She faced the boy, wand raised for defense, but at the sight of him her hand wavered.

The boy was on his knees, his hands pressed against the floor. His fingers held something tight in his left hand, but it was too small for Cas to see what. His face was blotchy and his dark eyes were puffy. Tears fell to the floor as he wept with a clenched mouth and a rigid body, gasps exploding from him as his lungs begged for breath.

Her wand only slightly raised now, Cas took a step towards the shaking boy, completely and utterly unsure as to what to do next. Surely this was an attack, but how was the child in front of him going to hurt her when he was crying so hard?

"Don't come closer," he spoke through a tight mouth, his voice breaking over those few words. His face was red, and Cas could tell at her angle, the pressure of the onslaught of tears and the way his head hung must have made his head pound. Though it was seemingly the last thing on his mind. His breathing was harsh, more like heaving than a way to bring oxygen to his body.

"Why? Who are you?" Cas asked, not moving any closer but dropping to her knees. She could tell this was a fragile situation. She had no idea what was going on, but she had to be very careful in the next few moments.

Her only answer was heavy breathing.

"I'm Cassiopeia," she whispered, in an attempt not to startle him anymore. "But that's such a ridiculously long name, you can call me Cas."

"Credence," he forced out with a loud gasp. His fingernails dug into the hardwood flooring, splintering his fingertips.

"Can you tell me what's happening?" She asked, barely succeeding in keeping her voice calm, wondering if shards of wood were embedded in his hands now.

"No."

"Did… did a man do this to you? A man with-with blonde hair and two different colored eyes?" Cas could barely ask the question. His suddenly eyes jerked up to her pale ones and her heart skipped a beat. Her father was a monster, she had no doubt she would do something to this boy.

"No."

"Newt... Scamander," Credence grunted before letting out a growl that turned into a scream, causing Cas' hair to stand on end, and no time to react to the name she had just been given. She automatically brought her wand back up when a black swirlly mass exploded from where the boy had been.

Cas flew back, casting a protective spell around her, before landing hard on her side. She tried to flatten herself against the floor, as the black mist wreaked havoc all around her. Her eyes shut, praying it would all be over soon. She knew she wasn't strong enough to combat this.

Barely a minute passed, though it felt like an eternity, and Cas was able to push the debris off her. She used magic to force away the heavier pieces. The sudden sunlight burned her eyes, but she shaded them with one hand and the other hand her wand at the ready. Her heart clenched, seeing her little hut flattened around her.

But she found Credence in the same exact position he appeared to her. This time, Cas realized maybe he was fighting for control of whatever that black mass was. And it was a losing battle.

"I can help you!" She called over to him, though she wasn't taking any chances this time. Her wand was held high.

"Newt Scamander. Take me to..." Cas heard Credence began before another scream escaped him. This time she knew what to expect and used a spell to knock him into a dreamless sleep, completely devoid of emotion, and apparently a place he didn't need to worry about controlling this demon of his.

"Oh, Newt, what have you gotten yourself into..." she muttered to herself, walking over to Credence's unconscious body. Cas remembered him from Hogwarts and the thought that awkward and innocent Newt Scamander had gotten involved with her father despaired her. For she knew this was something the elder Grindelwald had conducted.

There was something extremely special about this boy and his life and her life and Newt life were in danger because of it.

* * *

 **AN:** all right, after watching Fantastic Beasts three times in a row, I thought it was about time to write something for it. I'm not against Newtina, but I wasn't exactly rooting for it either lol they'll probably end up in the story, but this is a Newt/OC pairing, and I'm filling in the blank on what happened to Credence and what Newt is up to after New York. I'm working really hard on developing a thorough plot and rounded characters, so let me know what you think so far!

Disclaimers: I only own my OC and the plot, everything else goes to JK Rowling. Also, look up I Won't Let You Go by Switchfoot. It'lll be a good song to listen to while reading this story. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** all right so yes, I just saw Crimes of Grindelwald on Thursday and the writer's block for this story has begun to dissipate. I suppose there is a very light spoiler in this chapter, but if you haven't seen the movie, I don't think you will notice :) I would say in maybe two or three chapters, I'll start adding in obvious canon with my works of fiction, though, so GET ON SEEING THE MOVIE! lol Also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE! Seriously, I haven't posted in a year and I pretty regularly get notified of people reading it. It means the literal world to me!

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Newt Scamander's definition of 'being alone' and the real definition of 'being alone' were two different things. He rarely came across humans, Muggle and wizard alike, and yet he didn't think of himself as being alone. His small suitcase of beasts was to blame for that, he was sure. Newt would take the trust of a beast than one of a human any day. Animals were honest. They did what they want when they wanted it. There was no need to play games or lie. They were rather predictable in a sense.

He had a small flat in London, but the walls of it were bare. At this point, the bedroom lacked a bed, the kitchen lacked food, and the living room lacked seating. He told his parents it was because there had been no point in keeping those things while he was abroad, but truth was inside a ratty old suitcase felt more like 'home' than anything. And generally, where a couch or a bed or a table should be, it was that suitcase.

But Newt had just gotten back from America, where he'd spent time in an apartment that had been a home. It had been bustling with life and food and love. In America, he'd gotten a glimpse of what it was like to have friends, to have a crush on a girl, to feel important for once in his life. He may have caused some trouble in New York City, but by the end of it, he was the one saving it. He didn't have the need for fame and recognition, but it felt rather good to receive it, especially being in the shadow of his older brother his entire life. But returning to England, it was clear that the things that happened in the states were a fleeting thing.

Walking back in his flat, something unsettled him. While he wasn't alone, he was lonely. His beasts offered him friendship and companionship but spending time with Tina, Queenie, and Jacob made him realize there was another connection needed to not be lonely, and it wasn't something a different species could give him.

But what else was he going to do? Newt didn't make friends. People didn't like him. People didn't like his beasts. The things he found in New York City was a fluke. It was just going to be him and his suitcase and that was that.

* * *

It hadn't even been a day back in London and he was summoned by the Ministry of Magic, and to no surprise of him, he didn't like the things they said. Words he'd heard his entire life were thrown around -"recklessness of magic, disregard for fellow Wizards and Muggles alike, placing more value of life on beasts"- but begrudging, a few words of praise had to slip in. However, even if you did manage to help imprison the most famous dark lord and save an entire city from the destruction of an Obscure, there still had to be consequences for bad behavior.

The Ministry and MACUSA both agreed it would be for the best if Newt Scamander didn't travel out of London for a while for his irresponsibly. They flung out reasons as to why, but Newt was getting restless inside the Ministry building. He wanted to go back to his flat so he had the safety to climb into his home.

When they finally released him, he left thinking of Tina. Even busying himself in the world in his suitcase, her face was etched between his eyes. He thought about her soft lips and the way her short hair blew in the New York wind.

Newt didn't want to be trapped here. His home was where his heart was and it was not in this tiny little apartment in London, England.

* * *

His sleeve were rolled up to his elbows. There was dirt carved into his fingers that had left a smudge around his nose after he scratched it. Newt had just finished the night feeding and was sitting in long grass watching the small herd of Graphorn graze a little ways away.

Newt was silent, contemplating what could be Tina and his future. And Goldie and Jacob, of course. There were ways to keep in contact, even if they all physically couldn't be together.

Unexpectedly, a _tap tap tap_ filled the air. Two seconds later, _tap tap tap_ began again. He stood up and strode back to the ladder, figuring it was coming from the outside. _Tap tap tap_.

The tapping was too heavy to be human fingers and two thin to be a human hand, and because he felt like he could deal with most anything else, he quickly made his way up the ladder.

He slowly pushed up the door and peeked through- to be met with the dark talons of a brown owl. Newt swung the covering the rest of the way and popped his head out.

"Hello," Newt greeted the owl. He dropped the letter and scooted it over to the ledge of the entrance. Newt picked it up but before he could open it, the owl squawked at him. He looked back up at the creature and gave a slight nod.

"Ah, yes. Sorry," he mumbled, fishing around his pockets for any sort of payment. He pulled out a coin and handed it to the owl, who snatched it with his beak and promptly flew away.

Newt turned around and jumped off the remaining few pegs of the ladder, before sitting at his desk, and using his wand to break the wax seal.

He pulled out the letter.

 _NS_

 _Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at your earliest convenience._

 _CG_

CG? …. Cassiopeia Grindelwald? Newt scratched his head. He hadn't seen her since Hogwarts. It's been _years_. What reason, after all this time, could Miss Grindelwald be contacting him for?

* * *

x

x

x

All right, not a very long chapter but I just wanted to show y'all guys that I'm still here and you are on my mind! I hope you like it. Let me know! :)


End file.
